Born of Night
by Guyluver14
Summary: He was an outlaw, the most feared man in the galaxy. He has committed more murders in the last year than any other criminal has in a lifetime. He thought he had no heart, he thought it was beaten out of him. Yet when he saves a girl from two rapists, he can't help but feel a strong emotion. A lust so strong he puts everything he has worked hard for at risk.


**Things to know**

**1)Based on the book Born of Night**

**2)Science fiction. Takes place where there is aliens, but these 'aliens' just look like humans but with longer teeth and nails.**

**3)A little dark**

"I quit the League."

The deep voice startled the doctor, causing him to spill the scorching coffee onto his desk and swim over to stain his work pants. Adam Torrez looked up from the bright screen of his computer, into the darkest corner of his office yet saw no one.

He was used to that.

As a trained assassin Elijah Goldsworthy was as quiet and quick as night. No one ever saw him coming or leaving. They only felt the breath of death before he attacked. He was a legend amongst the galaxy, feared by every planet, every species, and every criminal. However Adam Torrez, a prestige's doctor who was ranked with the best medics in the solar system, didn't even flinch at his presence. He trusted the criminal with his deepest darkest secret; his past. Nobody knew how dangerous Adam could be and at one point was, other than Eli.

"You don't quit the League. You retire or you die."

A shadow emerged from the darkness. His body seemed to suck in the happiness from the room, the darkness swallowing the light. "Well I did."

"That's not possible." Adam stated, as the seriousness of the situation settled in. "They kill anyone who mentions leaving. Nobody has ever left alive." His worried stare searched his eyes, which were covered with black blades.

"I know."

The killer walks forward, deeper into the room. "I couldn't carry out the assignment. Not this time."

Adam frowned. "What was so different this time?"

Eli looked down at the man. "They wanted me to kill a child."

Silence. No noise was heard from either man as the information settled on each. "Well what are you going to do? They won't let you live long. Once they find out you will be dead in a matter of hours."

The league was extremely brutal, especially with their officers. There were no warnings or second chances; once you mess up they will kill you.

Eli slowly turned around and descended back into the shadows. "We'll see."

** NINE YEARS LATER**

Clare Edwards wakes in a dark damp room. The stench of death and urine overwhelm her tiny body immediately. She gasps as she realizes she is not in her dorm room at the dance academy. She looks around frantically as her heart pounds against her chest. _No, no, no this cannot be happening again. _She stands up and put her hands in front of her body as she gropes the room for an escape. Yet there seems to be none. Tears swell in her eyes but she fights them back. Even though she is a princess, she is not weak and will never be intimidated by others to feel so. The tiny princess bites her lower lip and scans her mind for a possible solution. She realizes she was more than likely drugged in her slumber and transported here; she cringes since the guards stationed around her building were more than likely murdered. This problem was not new to her. She was frequently the cause of death to many soldiers, a heavy burden on her shoulders but a minor setback to her father. Her father. The king of Goran. Though being born to royalty was a luxury many desired, she cursed it. Her life has been in danger more times than she can count and she's been on the brink of death on more than one occasion. Her normality consisted of a death and danger.

Her loving parents have tried to shield her away from all this pain but not even the king could stop the killers from coming at her. Her father has paid good money for guards and state of the art security but at the end it didn't seem to make a difference. The criminals still found her and took her.

But she wasn't going to die. Not today and not this way. She made a promise. A promise to her mother eleven years ago that she would not die at the hands of another. No matter how hard the situation seemed, she would find a way out. She has before and she will today.

Voices are heard above her head, and with a shudder she realizes her captors are ready to pay her visit. She ducks to the floor and tries to relax her herself as she prepares to attack. Her breathing slows down as the voices get closer and closer. By the language they speak she makes note of their species. They are both Andarion, which makes her situation a little worse.

Andarions bare a resemblance to humans but also to animals. Their teeth are sharper and built to tear flesh apart, with long black claws and stronger bodies they could easily rip a human to pieces. They are known for their brutality and hunger for human flesh. She shakes her head in frustration as they slowly open the door.

"Cant wait to taste her sweet ass." One growls as he steps into the room and sniffs the air.

"I can't wait to see how flexible she is. After all she is a dancer." The other laughs venomously as he joins his partner in the middle of the room.

"Wait. Where is she?"

"Behind you." Clare grits between her teeth as she lunges toward her attackers. She scissors kicks one but before she could touch the second Andarion the first one grabs her arms and throws her against the concrete wall.

The metallic taste of blood fills her mouth as she feels claws mauling her back.

"This bitch thought she could attack us? How pathetic." The Andarion laughs humorlessly. "You're going to regret that."

"You're going to regret the day you ever laid eyes on me after my father is through with you."

Her remark causes the two abductors to laugh. "Your father doesn't even know who took you. Those guards he hired, we bought them off. As far as your father is concerned, you are being held captive by Pandora."

Clare's blood runs cold. "No."

"Oh yes." They laugh again and begin to claw her dress apart. Her breasts exposed to the cold night air as blood runs down her back. She hears them laugh as they press their covered crotches against her ass. The taste of bile fills her mouth as she feels degraded and worthless.

Suddenly the noise of an alarm is heard and the two Anadarions stop. They immediately release her and run out of the room closing the door behind them. Clare scrambles to her feet and desperately attempts to cover herself as loud shouts are heard around her. The ear splitting noise of an explosion is heard as the doors rips from it hinges and onto the floor.

Smoke swallows the room as a dark figure slowly enters the room.

A man walks in and stares right at her as the princess cowers away. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." He slowly approaches her with both hands raised above his head, to show he means no harm. "My name is Adam. And you can trust me."

Clare still seems hesitant as she looks up at him with large eyes. "The Anadarions?" she whispers.

"They're dead." He responds simply and at that moment Clare notices the blood on his hands. "But we need to leave right now. This ship is going to explode in the next," he presses a finger to his ears where a black talkie lies, "three minutes."

Clare attempts to step forward but her face scrunches up in pain. She looks down and notices her ankle is bent in an unusual way. "My foot…it's broken."

Adam curses as he walks forward. "I can't carry you out. There still other Andarions in the ship, and I'm not fast enough."

Tears swell in her eyes. "Then go. At least you saved me from them. I'd rather die this way, it's a lot more…calm." She wipes her eyes and smiles half heartedly. "Go in peace."

Adam rolls his eyes drastically. "I would never leave a damsel in distress, especially one as good looking as you." He talks into his talkie and in less than minute a black figure appears behind him.

It was the last person she ever expected to see . . .Nemesis. For a moment, she thought she might faint. Nemesis was the most feared criminal to ever live. Every known government, including her own, wanted him dead, and the price on his head was staggering. Everyone feared the creature in front of her, the one who wore a black battle suit with a jacket that held a metal skull with a steel halo and crossed League swords on the back of it. It was a trademark he left on all the bodies of his victims. To her knowledge, no one had ever survived an encounter with him. He scooped her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing at all and wrapped the jacket around her."What are you waiting on, Adam?" he growled in an electronically distorted voice. "Get your ass moving." Adam snorted with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "Yes mother."

Nemesis stepped forward, "Fifty-five seconds and counting. You bastards better start running. You're about to fry."

**So? what do you think? Continue or nah?**

**I am back, and ready to finnish what I started almost year ago. Expect updates soon.**


End file.
